


Not My Type

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ed can be smooth sometimes, F/M, Oblivious Winry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Series: Undeniable [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 6





	Not My Type

Winry was adjusting Ed's automail leg. It turns out the boy had grown a bit. She wasn't focused on her work as much as usual. Something had been bugging her for a while now. Yesterday, a whole group of girls came to her and Ed while they were in town and asked for the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist"'s autograph. One of them, who was probably dumber than a cardboard box got the nerve to ask Ed on a date. Ed didn't like getting asked for his autograph and was already annoyed at the girl when he icily rejected her.

"Not interested." He had said. It got Winry thinking about this subject. She had seen quite a few girls, some of them beautiful, ask Ed on a date and he had curtly dismissed all of them. It made her wonder why he was so against having a girlfriend. She could understand when Al was in the armor and he had to get their bodies back, but the Promised Day was over now so he had no excuse.

"Ed," she started. He grunted in acknowledgement. "How come you've never had a girlfriend?" she asked, her face heating up.

Ed looked startled. "Not interested," he muttered. The same thing that he had said to the girl yesterday. So he didn't just mean that he wasn't interested in the girl, he meant he wasn't interested in a relationship. She scoffed in disbelief.

"Ed, you're a teenage guy. You can't tell me you're not interested in any of those girls. Some of them are very pretty."

"So what? Not my type," he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. She rolled her eyes at this childish response.

"Then what is your type?" she asked curiously. He shrugged and looked away. She face-palmed, groaning.

"Haven't you thought of having a relationship at all in your life?"she pressed.

"Sure," he said bored. Winry threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"C'mon Ed. Think. What type of girls do you like?" Ed scowled.

"Why the hell does it matter?" he complained., starting to look slightly flushed.

"Because I don't want you to die as a crochety old man." She joked. He scoffed.

"I won't. I'm just not interested in them." He muttered crossly.

"Why not? You already got someone special in mind or something?" she pressed. She didn't get a response. She looked up from the automail, and saw that Ed was holding his breath, his face a bright red.

"Not really." He mumbled embarrassed. Winry groaned and tried not to frown at the thought of Ed liking some other girl. She needed to support her friend and his life choices.

"Okay, Ed. I know you're lying. Who is she?" she sighed. He yelped and looked away. She decided to take a more roundabout approach.

"Is she pretty?" she asked. Ed gave a solemn nod. He was too mortified to choke words out. "Is she nice?" Another nod. "Does she live in Resembool?" Another nod. Okay, so she was narrowing it down. "Blond or brunette?" He held up his index finger. She tried to decipher what that meant. "Ed, I have no idea what that means." She pointed out.

"Blond." He choked. Winry rolled her eyes. What was his deal? They've been friends since toddlerhood, and they told each other everything? So, why was acting so freaky?

"Why haven't you asked her on a date yet?" she asked in puzzlement. He shrugged. She tried not to groan out loud. He was being so difficult.

"Does she feel the same way?" she asked, starting to get irritated. He shrugged. She gave a huff of exasperation.

"Have you talked to her about it?" she pressed. He shook his head.

"Well, you're never going to find out how she feels until you talk to her! If she has any brains at all, then she'll definitely like you. Any girl would be lucky to have you!" She smiled. Ed stared at her intensely.

"Any girl, including you?" he cocked an eyebrow. This time, she blushed. He grinned.

"All right, then it's settled then!" he said, dismissing the matter.

"What's settled?" she asked.

"Our date." He smirked. Winry furrowed her brow. Did he just ask her on a date? She sneaked a peek at him and saw that he was giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked , slightly troubled. Had she been mistaken?

"You!" he chuckled. "You're so clueless." She wanted to be mad at him for leading her on like that, but she couldn't help it. She giggled along with him, partially from relief, partially from embarrassment, and partially from the amusement of the whole situation. And now she could sleep at night, knowing that when he told other girls they weren't his type, she knew that she was.


End file.
